Shock To Your System
by call-break-myheart
Summary: Paramedic/ Firefighter, Sara Landel is in for an interesting night after being dispatched for an accident where a Honda took on a motorcycle. Tegan and Sara, Quincest. Rating for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A/n- I just got this idea last night and I ran with it, I already love it. I'll be updating once a week for probably four more weeks then you'll get a few chapters a week. I'm writing two at the same time also so be patient with me. I hope you like it, enjoy!

Chapter 1

**Sara POV**:

It's been rather slow day at the station today, it's 18:48 on a Saturday night and we've only had four medic calls all day. "Just four calls today, Sara. You know what that means, someone's gonna get something good," my partner on my shift, Emy tells me as if she's reading my mind.

"You're telling me, the entire county has been slow today. Something is bound to hit," I say agreeing with her. "My money is on a, hmm, let's say two alarm fire?"

Emy and I like to do this, place bets on calls, it keeps us occupied. "I'm going for an assault, I could use a good, exciting call."

We both laugh at our reference to a 'good call', since obviously to the patients, it's not so good. Ted walks into the lounge and looks at us then his watch, "Well ladies, seems like you've gotten off easily today."

Just as he finishes his sentence, the alert for the medic goes off. Emy and I hop up out of our seats and jog towards the door, both of us cursing Ted as we leave. Emy hops in the driver's side as I jump in the passenger side. "2497 Framalt Road, patient assist, 89 year-old female fell out of bed and needs help getting up. Well we got off easy," I joke at Emy, who has already gotten on the road, heading to our call.

Emy and I help the elderly woman back into bed and gather what she asks for before we leave. "At least we didn't have to take her to the hospital," I tell her, looking on the bright side as we are putting our bags back in the medic.

"That's true, and she was sweet so We can't complain. You wanna go get dinner?"

"Sure," I say, discarding my gloves into the trash can. We get out on the road and groan simultaneously as we hear "Dispatch to Medic 423," come across our radio, not a minute after clearing the last call.

"Go ahead dispatch," I utter into the speaker.

"What's your location?"

"We are at Waddert Street and Mespin Boulevard."

"Standby," Emy and I groan again knowing standby actually means 'you're getting a call' for us. The radio crackles, "Medic 423, Medic 138 and Engine 421 respond for a 10-50 PI (accident, persons injured) on Mespin Boulevard and Digger Road. Black Honda hit a motorcycle; two people are reported severely injured."

Once the dispatcher had finished the call details, I respond "Medic 423- in route." We were about two blocks away from the crash so moments after we call in route, we were arrived. Emy and I throw on gloves and grab our med- bag and oxygen bag, running to the scene. I run over to where the motorcyclist was laying on the ground, quickly kneeling to their side. Emy made her way to the Honda, seeing in what condition they were in. "Hello, hello," I speak loudly as I check for a pulse. I feel a pulse and see their chest rising and falling, good. A cry of pain emerges from the patients mouth as they shift their position a little bit. "Ted! Come over here," I urge him over, getting him to hold her head still, denying any possible further injury to her spine. "Try not to move for me, okay? What's your name," I direct to the patient

"I'm Tegan," she tells me, opening her eyes for the first time, smiling a little.

"Why are you smiling? Aren't you in pain," I question Tegan, I'm a little amused since not too many people in accidents are smiling after it happens. Tegan had a pretty risky haircut, but it _really_ worked on her. Even though she has some small cuts on her face, including one or two bigger cuts, she was really beautiful.

Tegan cuts me out of my daze, "You're really pretty, what's your name?"

"My name is Sara. I'm a paramedic and I need you to tell me what hurts so I can help you," I tell Tegan, trying to push away my thoughts of how sweet she is from my mind.

"Okay but only because you blushed when I said you are pretty and that was really adorable," Tegan complements me again, forcing me to blush again, earning a grin from her. "My right leg hurts most, then my left arm. But that's all that hurts right now."

"Alright, that's good considering a Honda tried to take you on. Remember stay still and only move when I tell you to, Tegan." Some guys from the engine run up to me and ask what I need, "Get a backboard, a long and short board, hydrogen peroxide, and gauze," I send them to the medic to fetch supplies.

**Tegan POV**:

Sara saying my name sends shivers through my spine. "Say me name again," I request, somehow feeling braver after the accident.

Sara laughs at my request, "Why?"

"It sound good coming from your mouth. I like it," I tell her plainly. "Tell me if I'm making you uncomfortable by the way, I have a tendency of pushing my boundries."

The men from the engine return, drop off the things and run over to the car that struck me. Sara returns her attention to me, "Nah, you're fine _Tegan_," Sara lets my name roll off her tongue, lower than the rest of the sentence, causing me to quiver. "Do you feel any pain in your back at all, and have you had any prior back issues with your back?"

I concentrate on the pain in my body for a moment, "None at all. But I know you're gonna put me on that backboard anyway," Sara giggles and nods, "That's alright, but I should let you know, if it were anyone else, I wouldn't let them do it," I return to my flirtatious attitude.

"Well don't I feel honored. Okay Tegan, I'm going to straighten out your legs, it's your right leg, correct?" I mumble a confirmation. "Good, and what aren't you going to do?"

"I won't move, don't worry."

"Alright, I'm gonna take this nice and steady, but it'll still hurt so just breath."

I burst into laughter, along with Ted, the guy holding my head still, and Sara gives us a confused look. "That's what she said," I finally get out. Sara begins laughing with us. "I mean I've only known you for a couple minutes but…"

"Tegan!" she practically shouts, causing me to laugh even more.

"I'm just kidding! I'm injured, I can't do that right now," I continue my flirting. "Okay, do whatever it was you were doing with my leg."

Sara slowly straightens my legs, urging pain-filled whimpers coming from my mouth. "Sorry," she apologizes.

"Just doing your job, I know. One of my friends is a paramedic up in Pennsylvania, ya' know," I inform her, letting my Canadian accent slip up a little.

"Oh yeah, eh," Sara mocks me.

"Are you mocking an injured person right now?" I tease her as she splints my right leg.

"Maybe a little," she admits along with a wink, while moving up towards my torso. "Now I'm gonna do the same with your left arm," she warns as she gathers more gauze. Her splinting my arm took about half the time it did for my leg. "Alright Ted, lets get her in a collar then we'll get some people to help us get her on the backboard."

Sara hovers over me as she is putting a collar on me and I get a look into her eyes along with an up-close view of her face. Sara is simply stunning. She catches my gaze as she finishes adjusting the collar. "What?" She asks in an almost nervous voice.

A smile creeps across my face as she bites her bottom lip, nervously awaiting my answer. Once Sara took over holding my head in place, and Ted went to go get some other guys to help, I tell her why I was staring, "You are really beautiful, Sara."

Sara turns a deep red, blushing badly at my complement. "You're really beautiful too, Tegan," She tells me just before two men from the engine return with, who I'm assuming her partner in the field is. Sara directs their actions, from leaning me to one side to push the board under me, to pulling me on the rest on the way. They begin strapping me onto the board as Sara slides the middle of the head-blocks under my head, then taping the blocks to my head. "Is all this really necessary," I question her.

Sara chuckles lightly, "It is, we don't want you to have any back injuries that we could worsen. Sorry it's so uncomfortable." I reject her apologies again. "Now we are going to pick you up and put you on the stretcher, okay?" I nod my understanding. Within seconds I'm on the stretcher, being put into the back of the ambulance. I hear Sara talking to someone else about her partner and how she will fix me up as she waits for her to get back to the ambulance.

Sara walks past me toward the back of the ambulance, mumbling to herself as she gathers more supplies. She sits all the things down on the bench then takes the seat closest to my head on the side. "I'm going to clean up some of these cuts real quick, it may burn a little but-"

I cut her off mid-sentence, "I know, I know. It's fine, do what you must." Sara gives me a sweet smile then squats down next to the stretcher so she is at my eye level. After a minute or two Sara finishes cleaning my facial wounds.

"Now I'm going to check your pupils, don't close your eyes, just look at me," she instructs me as she stands over me, flashing a small light in both of my eyes. "Good," Sara states as I hear another person enter the medic.

"Are you Tegan Quin," I hear a voice behind me ask, I break my gaze with Sara, looking for the source of the voice. My eyes meet a police officer, great, now I get to explain how this happened.

"Yes."

"Okay Tegan, I'm going to need you to explain to me how this happened," The officer states.

I sigh and notice how calm Sara is while intently writing things down on a piece of paper. "I was turning off of Mespin Boulevard, turning onto Digger Road. I had a green arrow and as I was turning, I saw the car come out of nowhere then I was on the ground. Now I'm here."

The officer nods while scribbling it down on a small notepad, "That's consistent with all the eye witness reports. I'll be following you to the hospital to let you in on further information."

I thank him and he walks out of the ambulance. "Your stats are good for just being in a car accident, your bleeding on your face has stopped, now I have to check for any other injuries."

**Sara POV:**

I pat down Tegan's torso but stop at her abdomen when she releases a loud whine. "Did that hurt," I ask her. Tegan mumbles a yes and I warn her I'm going to do it again to find the source of the pain. I push on her left upper abdomen, nothing. I move to her right upper abdomen, again, nothing. When I push where her intestines are, she whines again. "Scale one to ten, how bad does that hurt?"

I get no response, worried, I move up to her head. "Tegan," I call out with no response. I notice her chest has stopped rising and falling, then I immediately check for a pulse, feeling a faint one under my fingers. I run out of the medic and yell to the engine for help, returning to the medic quicker than I left. I grab a bag-valve mask and open it, quickly attaching it to her face, beginning ventilation. Two guys from the engine hop on the medic. I left one take over ventilation for me. I grab a stethoscope and hold it up to her chest, signaling the one ventilation to squeeze the bad when I move my hand. "Her right lung is clear but her left lung has some fluid in it. Go grab Emy, we need to get her to the hospital."

I begin to hook her up to a 12- lead to get a read on her heart activity. As soon as the last lead is attached to her, I notice something's missing, a heartbeat. "Shit! She's in cardiac arrest," I shout as I begin CPR on the girl I was talking to less than five minutes ago. Emy and two other get in back and I immediately tell Emy to get us to the closest hospital. We leave the scene with three engine men and me inn back. Two men stand on each side of Tegan, ready to switch off when one gets tired.

I hook Tegan up to an IV to give her fluid and jump over the bench to grab our AED. I grab scissors to cut Tegan's shirt off to stick the AED's pads on her chest. Just as we are advised of no shock, we pull into the ambulance bays, met with an influx of doctors and nurses. Within moments we get her into a room and continue our efforts to get her back. I hear a break in the constant beeping on the monitor, indicating we have a hear beat. "Hold CPR, we have her back," I hear a doctor project over all the movement. Everyone stops and watches as the doctor confirms that Tegan is back. "Good job, she is back," the doctor congratulates, "Now if you don't mind, we will keep her for a half hour, make sure she is stable, then you guys can transport her to Johns Hopkins," he says towards me.

"Absolutely," I tell him, knowing Tegan would be in better hands there since they have a trauma center. Everyone with the exception of me, Emy and two nurses left the room. The nurses leave after a few minutes of checking her vital signs, with a tech coming into take Tegan for scans. Emy and I make our way to the EMS lounge and sit in silence. After a moment or two Emy spoke up, "What the hell happened?"

"I don't know, one minute she was laughing, talking, even flirting then the next minute she wasn't breathing and by the time I hooked her up to the monitor, she didn't have a pulse," I say in a low voice, zoned out on the floor.

After Emy said I did a good job getting her back, she began to chuckle a little. Bewildered by her laughing, I break my gaze from the ground, "What is so funny?"

"That girl was flirting with you and then she went into cardiac arrest. Imagine what would happen to the girl if you got her in bed," Emy tells me through her laughing. "Did you lean over her and put your boobs in her face to take her breath away," Emy continued her mocking as I joined in on her laughter.

Emy and I continued talking for another 45 minutes, letting the time fly. It took me a while to get Emy away from talking about my 'newfound pussy power', but I did, even though I secretly like the idea of it. A nurse comes walking our way, "Sorry to keep you waiting, Tegan will be ready in about ten more minutes. We had to get her in for emergency surgery, she had internal bleeding and that's what caused her to go into cardiac arrest."

Twenty minutes later, we are on our way to the other hospital. Since Tegan is completely stable, we don't run on lights and sirens, even though without it the ride will be about 30 minutes. I volunteered to sit in back since I already knew Tegan. After about ten minutes on the road, Tegan begins to stir. "Tegan stay still for me," I tell her as I sweep her hair out of her face.

Tegan opens her eyes, "Sara? What happened," She spoke in a quiet, raspy voice.

"Well Tegan, when I was checking for other injuries you stopped breathing, then you went into cardiac arrest. But we got you back, and then they took you into emergency surgery because you were internally bleeding, which is why you went into cardiac arrest. Now we are taking you to a trauma center to fix up your arm and leg and to make sure your spine is fine. You're okay though, Tegan."

A tear breaks free from her eye, "You saved me Sara," she said as she grabbed my hand and squeezed it.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n- I know I said this would be up like, a week ago but I practically put 3 chapters into one. It took me forever, so I'm sorry but I hope you like it. Review please!

Chapter 2

**Sara POV:**

"So how was your date with that girl last night," I ask Emy as we play pool in the basement of the firehouse.

"She's cool, I like her. We had fun, we went out to dinner then went to that club off of Holabird."

"So what you're telling me is that you took her back to your place," I ask, already knowing the answer.

Emy laughed as she shot a ball into a corner pocket, "You know me too well, Sara. What about you? Got anyone on your radar?"

I sign, taking my position at the table, "Nope," I lie to her, "Not a soul."

"Oh c'mon, Sara. You've been quiet for the past couple days, don't tell me that no one or nothing is on your mind."

"I don't know, ever since that call we had on Saturday night with that girl that went into cardiac arrest, I've just been thinking about everything. Ya' know, whether I want to continue being a career paramedic, I think it may be taking up too much of my time, taking me away from other things I love. Do you get what I mean?"

"Yeah, I mean, I'd hate to lose you, Sara but I know how you feel. If you think it'd be best for you to go back to volunteer, then do it. I want what is best for you. We'll always be friends," she tells me, leaning against the side of the pool table.

"You're a good friend, Emy. I don't know, I probably won't quit, I've just been thinking too much."

"I'm here if you need to talk, Sara, just remember that."

"I will, Emy, thanks."

Emy and I finish our current game, holding up a casual conversation, before starting another game. Just as I lean into position, the tone for a medic call goes off. "Another day another dollar," Emy jokes as we jog up the stairs.

The dispatcher's voice cracks over the loudspeaker, "Medic 423, respond to 1719 Fleetstand Lane for a 16 year-old female with trouble breathing."

"Fantastic, just the call I was hoping for," I tease as we continue our jog to the medic.

**Tegan POV:**

After a couple days of being in the hospital and a few at home recovering, I'm finally in good enough shape to drive and walk on my own. I ring the bell to station 420, according to the nurse at the hospital, this is Sara's station and shift. A man in blue pants and a blue shirt with black boots opens the door, greeting me with a smile. "Hey, how can I help you?"

"Hello, my name is Tegan Quin, I'm looking for Sara Landel."

"Oh yeah, Sara. She left about a half hour ago for a call, the county isn't too busy so they should be back soon. I can give you a tour and you can wait here until she comes back?"

"That'd be great, thank you," I thank him.

"You said your name is Tegan, right?" I nod in response. "Nice meeting you, I'm Ryan," he introduces himself, holding his hand out for me to shake. "I'm a firefighter/EMT."

"Nice to meet you, Ryan."

Ryan leads me to the engine bay, "Here's our pride and joy. We have our engine, tower, utility, brush and the medic is usually there, but as you know, they are out right now." Ryan leads me through the fire house, showing me almost every room, saving up stairs for last. "And this," he says as he opens the door, "Is the lounge and kitchen. This is where we usually hang out. Tegan, this is Dan, Rob, Tim, Sam, and John. Everyone this is Tegan Quin," he announces to the room full of people. "So Tegan, make yourself at home. Sam, give the lady your seat. Sara should be back soon. I'll send her up your way when she gets back okay?"

"Here, take a seat," Sam says, getting up from his seat.

"Oh no, I'll sit at the table," I kindly deny his generosity.

"No, no, sit down. I was just getting up to make dinner anyway."

"Okay, thank you."

"So how do you know Sara?"

I giggle a little, "Actually, I was her patient a few days ago."

"Oh really? Why?"

"I was on the motorcycle in that car accident on Saturday."

I get a plethora of responses in disbelief to my reply. "Wait, you were the girl that went into cardiac arrest? And it's Thursday, you're already up and walking around," Dan asks in awe.

"Yup. I got the go- ahead from my doctor yesterday."

"That's an incredible recovery, and you just walked away with a cast on your arm?"

"Yeah, pretty damn lucky."

"Damn, I'd go buy some lottery tickets if I were you," Rob tells me. We slip into a comfortable silence as we all sit watching television.

**Sara POV:**

I hop out of the ambulance, walking to the supply room to replace the things we used on the call. Halfway there I run into Ryan, "Oh hey, Sara! You've got a visitor upstairs in the kitchen."

"A visitor? Who?"

"It's a surprise," he tells me as he laughs.

I quickly refill the used supplies and head back into the station. I make a fast trip to the bathroom, ensuring I look okay before going to the kitchen. I take a deep breath before placing my hand on the door, pushing it open. I scan the room and stop on a face I wouldn't expect to see here. "Tegan?"

"Hey Sara," she smiles as she get up from her chair.

I give her a hug, "How are you doing? Are you feeling okay," I start to babble from my shock of seeing her here.

"I'm fine, Sara, thanks."

"Good! You look good."

Tegan laughs and tucks her hair behind her ear. "Thanks."

"Well, um, do you want to go downstairs?"

"Sure," she says, following me out of the room.

"So, you're feeling okay," I question her.

"I'm doing okay. I just came by to thank you for saving my life. I truly couldn't thank you enough."

"Tegan, you don't need to thank me. I'm just doing my job."

"No really, Sara, thank you. Let me take you out for a drink sometime."

I feel myself blush, "You don't have to do that, Tegan."

"I know I don't have to. I want to."

I try to contain my smiling to no avail, "I don't know, Tegan."

"C'mon Sara, you called me beautiful," she teases, leaning into me, tempting me to agree to her proposition.

"Oh god, you remember that?" I ask, embarrassed that I had a moment of weakness.

"Of course I do."

"I was hoping you had enough head trauma to not remember that," I admit, laughing. "Alright, let's get drinks sometime."

"Really?"

"Mhmm. But drinks probably won't be the best idea since you just got out of the hospital. How about I take you out on a proper date, dinner and a movie?"

"That sounds great," she says with a grin.

"Good. So I'll pick you up at your place at 6:30?"

"Perfect."

Tegan and I play pool for about an hour, clarifying the plans for our date. We both liked the idea of a classic date. We talked about a few other topics before swapping numbers and saying goodbye, I gave Tegan a hug and a small kiss on her cheek.

I walk into the kitchen, instantly being put on trial over Tegan. I ignore the guys' question, walking over to the table where Emy sat. I fix myself a cup of coffee before sitting down. "What's got you so smiley," Emy questions as soon as I sit down.

I drop my gaze to my coffee cup, hiding my blushing. "Nothing," I reply.

"Whatever. What happened?"

"Tegan and I have a date," I admit to her, failing at hiding my excitement.

"No fucking way. Go Sara," she exclaims.

"Oh shut up," I tell her, trying not to draw too much attention to the situation.

"No really, I told you you'd get a ton of ass as a paramedic!"

"No you didn't," I deny Emy's claims.

"Guys," she turns to address the guys in the room, "Didn't I say Sara would get a ton of ass being a paramedic?"

Most of the guys agree to hearing Emy say that, I just roll my eyes. I hear Dan speak up, "Wait, are you going out with Tegan? Sara, she's fucking hot!"

I laugh, knowing he is right. "We have a date tomorrow night," I inform the guys.

I get a bunch of cat-calls in response to my date. I turn around, shaking my head and laughing. "So what are you guys doing? Just drinks?"

"No, we decided drinks wouldn't be too great of an idea since she just got out of the hospital the other day. We are doing dinner and a movie, classic date."

"Sweet, where are you going to dinner?"

"Not sure yet. I have to pick her up at 6:30," I divulge the details of our date to Emy.

"Are you nervous?"

"Of course I am," I admit to my best friend. "Who wouldn't be, she's adorable."

**Tegan POV:**

I put my key into the door to my apartment, not being able to wipe the smile off my face since I left the fire house. "Well, don't keep me waiting, how did it go," my roommate, Lindsey inquires immediately.

"Great, we have a date tomorrow night," I tell her, the grin remaining on my face.

"That's fantastic, Tegan! Where are you going?"

"We are going to dinner and a movie. She's picking me up at 6:30."

"That's so cute."

"I'm going to need your help picking out what to wear; I suck at picking out things to wear on dates."

"Not a problem. You want to do that now?"

"Yeah."

We both walk into my room, walking over to my closet. "No, sit on your bed, I got this."

I follow her commands and take a seat. Lindsey begins going through my closet, throwing clothes onto the bed. "You're going to have to clean this up," I warn her.

"Yeah, yeah. Okay, so here's what we narrowed it down to. You're just going to dinner right?"

"Yup."

"Alright so dressed nice, not too nice and not too casual," she says to herself, scanning the things on my bed. "How about this with… this and these?" I grab the clothes from her hands, setting them on the bottom of the bed and strip my current clothes. I put on the clothes she gave me and walk over to her, "Well?"

"You look hot!"

I laugh at Lindsey being Lindsey. "Tell me something I don't know," I joke, "With what shoes?"

"Your black boots. You're gonna look great. It's the perfect amount of sexy and dressed up."

**Sara POV:**

Emy and I get in my car and drive out of the parking lot from the fire house. Since Emy lives a block away from me, we carpool since we are on the same shift as each other. "So how excited are you for tomorrow," Emy asks, changing the music.

I laugh because she already knows the answer, "Really excited. But I'm nervous too."

"Don't be nervous, you saved the girls life, I'm sure you can entertain her for a few hours. Just try not to literally take her breath away when you take her back to your place," she says.

"That's not funny," I tell her as I laugh, "Okay it's funny but insensitive. And who said I'll be taking her back to my place?"

"Don't you lie, Sara Landel!"

"No, I really don't want to fuck this up," I tell her honestly.

"You really like her, don't you?"

I sigh, "I do."

"Well don't stress about this. She likes you enough to come to where you work and ask you out, I'm sure she's just as nervous."

"I doubt it, she's pretty brave. She was flirting with me the entire time I was fixing her up on Saturday. And she told me I'm beautiful when I was putting a collar on her."

"What'd you say to that?"

I chuckle remembering my own response, "I told her _she_ was beautiful."

"See, you'll be fine. You'll blow her away!" she says trying to ease my nerves. I pull up in front of Emy's apartment building, "If you need help picking out an outfit or anything, let me know. Bye!"

"Bye!"

I drive another block to my townhouse, parking my car around the back. I get into my room and open the doors to my closet. Starting from the left, I go through everything in my closet, taking out anything I might wear and draping it over my arm. Twenty minutes later, I finally have my outfit picked out- black skinny jeans, a cream sheer button down with a black blazer. I change into some sweats and lay down to watch a movie.

I wake up at nine to the sound of my alarm. I stretch out my arms and get out of bed. Picking my phone up off of my nightstand, I call Emy.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Emy, are you up for a trip to the mall?"

"_Sure, are we going now_?"

"Yeah, I'll be over to pick you up in ten minutes."

"_Alright, see you then_."

"Okay," I say, hanging up the phone.

I throw on a t-shirt and jeans and head out the door. Emy gets in the car moments later, "What do you need from the mall?"

"A black strapless bra, all black converses, makeup and I want a new necklace."

"All for your date tonight?"

"No, I've just wanted to get all black converses."

We arrive at the mall and I lead us to a show store. Within five minutes of entering the store, I already have the shoes picked out and in hand. I pay the person at the register and lead us to the next stop.

Two hours later, Emy and I are leaving the mall. I bought everything I need and then some. I drop Emy back off at her house, thanking her for her input and coming with me. I get back to my house and drop my things in the living room. I go upstairs and turn on my shower, taking off my clothes. I'm really nervous for our date tonight. I'm really happy that she is okay though, and I haven't been able to stop thinking about her since that night, even more so since yesterday. Tegan is so sweet, how could I not be nervous about going on a date with her. I hope I don't fuck it up, making her run the other way. I have habit of doing that. Sara, just relax, it's like Emy said, she likes you enough to ask you out. I step out of my shower and dry off, then blow dry my hair. I spend about ten minutes making sure my hair is perfect before I head into my room and change to go out, I need to kill a couple hours before I get ready for my date.

**Tegan POV:**

I lean against the counter at the garage and wait for the guy helping me to come back. Luckily, my bike wasn't totaled from the crash so it was taken to this bike shop. "Well, Derek says it can be ready in an hour. You can wait or come back," The guy says returning behind the desk.

"Wow, an hour? That's fantastic, I'll be back in an hour. Do you have an estimate?"

The guy laughs, "An estimate? No estimate, it's paid for."

"Paid for?"

"Yeah, the woman that hit you, she had to pay for it. And between the two of us, Derek is a nice guy and upgraded parts of your bike and bumped up the prices on the parts that had to be replaced so she has to pay for all of it. It's basically a brand new bike."

"Are you serious? Thank you!"

"No problem. So come back in an hour, and it'll be done for you."

With that I nod, thanking him again. I head out the door and get in my car, I drive to a sub shop down the street. I feel my phone vibrating in my pocket, I quickly retrieve it and slide the bar to answer, "Hello?"

"Hey, what are you up to," I hear Lindsey ask over the phone.

"I'm getting some food then I'm picking up my bike. What are you doing?"

"Damn it's done already? That was fast. I'm not doing a damn thing, can you pick me up, I'm bored out of my mind."

"Yeah, I can come get you now if you want."

"Yes please, I'm drowning in my boredom over here."

"Okay, but you'll have to drive my car so I can ride my bike back. I'll be back in five minutes."

"Alright, see you then."

Once I end the call with Lindsey, I order me and Lindsey some food for take-out. The woman behind the counter hands me a bad along with two drinks and I leave faster than I came in. My phone starts vibrating again as I get back into my car, "Hello?"

"Hey Tegan,"

"Hey mum, what's up?"

"I was just calling in to check on you, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine, mum. My bike will be ready to be picked up in an hour. I've got a date tonight. So yeah, I'm good."

"Tegan, didn't you learn your lesson from riding that thing?"

"Mum, it wasn't my fault, I'm safe on the thing. I'll be fine on it again," I tell her, easing her nerves.

"I'm holding you to that. And what about you having a date?"

"I'll be fine. Yes, a date."

"Well it's about time you get back in the dating scene. Who is the lucky lady?"

"Actually, she's the paramedic that saved me that night. I went back to thank her and I asked her out on a date, she said yes."

"That's great Tegan! I'm glad you have recovered so quickly. I hope your date goes well too."

"I hope so too, mum."

"Alright Tegan, I've got to go but I'll call you tomorrow. Love you."

"Love you too, mum. Bye," I tell her before I hang up the phone just as I pull up in front of my and Lindsey's apartment building. I send Lindsey a text telling her I'm outside waiting and asking her to bring my leather jacket down with her. "Hey Linds,"

"Hey Tegan, what are we doing today?"

"We are going to pick up my bike then I'm gonna go buy a new helmet for it," I re-inform her.

"Can we get food?"

I point to the drink in the cup holder, "I got you a smoothie and your favorite sandwich from that sub place you always go to."

"Aw, thanks," she says, taking a sip of her smoothie.

We pull up to the bike shop and again, wait at the counter for someone to come in. The same guy from before comes in, "Perfect timing, let's see what you think," he says, leading me and Lindsey to the garage. "Here it is," he says pointing to a bike I can barely recognize.

"Holy shit! This is a hundred times better than before. I love it, thank you."

I give the guy a generous tip and walk my bike out of the garage so it's next to my car. "Okay, here are my keys. Don't wreck the thing," I advise her, tossing the keys her way. I put on my jacket and swing my leg over my bike. I put my helmet on, "Follow me," I tell Lindsey. I rev the engine and hear it roar, oh yeah, I could get use to this feeling. I lead Emy to the shop where I get all my accessories for my bike, "Stay here," I tell her as I run into the store. I stop at the front, where they keep the helmets on display. I browse them for a moment and pick up an all-black full one and one that caught my eye, a rainbow colored one, I had to get it. I pay for the two items and walk out of the store and over to my car. I open the door, throwing the two new helmets in and heading back to my bike.

Lindsey and I return to our apartment at quarter of five, leaving me the perfect amount of time to get ready. "I'm going to shower and get ready, I'll be out in a little while," I tell her while I head towards my room. I take a fifteen minute shower and quickly dry off. Then I blow dry my hair and style it so it's all tussled on the side, just the way I prefer it to look. Going through my accessories, I pull out my favorite watch, two rings and one of my silver necklaces. Looking at my outfit I have set out, I sigh, god I hope I don't blow this. I really like Sara, and it took a fuck ton of courage to go the fire house she works at to ask her on a date. She was a little hesitant to agree but once she basically took the rings on planning it, I knew she had to at least like a little bit. Sara is just so cute and hot at the same time, and she's really smart, not to mention the fact that she saved my fucking life. I pull myself out of my own daydream and start changing into my outfit for tonight.

I pull up the zipper on my boot and slide my necklace over my head. Sighing one last time before I leave my room I walk out to Lindsey.

"Why did I just hear you sigh," Lindsey asks with her back to me. She turns around and cat- calls, "Damn Tegan, lookin' good!"

"I don't know, is it okay," I ask anxiously. "Why the hell am I so nervous?"

"Probably because this is the first- first date you've been on in a while with a girl that you actually like," she points out.

"But I'm so use to dating, this shouldn't be how I feel."

"Tegan, this is what it's like to really have true, unforced feelings for someone. It's normal."

"Well I don't like it," I tell her stubbornly. "So I look okay?"

"You look fantastic, plan on sleeping at her place," she says laughing.

I laugh along with her, having nothing to say in response. "She should be here any minute," I tell Lindsey as I jump nervously from foot to foot.

**Sara POV:**

I get out of my car and grab the rose I got for Tegan. I decided showing up with a rose as I knock on her door would be cute. Damn, I'm such a loser, she's gonna think I'm weird for bringing her a rose on our first date. Whatever, too late now. I check my watch as I hit the button for the elevator, 6:28, perfect. Rechecking my phone for her apartment number, I search the numbers on the doors. Oh god, apartment 203, god I hope this doesn't end in disaster. I hear the door knob turn and I suddenly get one hundred times more nervous. "Hey, Sara," I hear Tegan say, making my heart throb.

"Hey Tegan," I say hugging her. "This is for you," I hand her the rose. She looks fantastic, she's dressed in dark jeans like me, a maroon button down with black combat boots and some simple jewelry to top it off. We're actually kinda matching.

"Aw, that's so cute! Thanks Sara. I'll go put this in water and I'll be ready. You can come in," she says inviting me in.

She leads us to the kitchen and takes out a small vase from under the sink to put her rose in. "Alright, we're good to go," she says once she turns around. "See ya' later Lindsey," Tegan calls out while we are on our way out the door.

"So how have you been feeling," I ask her, still slightly concerned about her health.

"I've been doing well. I got my bike back today, which is exciting," Tegan informs me, making me slightly uncomfortable knowing her last time on a motorcycle didn't exactly go well, but I stay quiet, it's not my place to say anything. At least not yet it isn't.

"Oh sweet," I reply, trying to play off my discomfort.

"You're not happy I got it back are you? I'm 100% safe on the thing Sara, I promise."

"I know you are. It's just that I don't want you back in the hospital," I tell her openly.

"I wouldn't do that to you again," she winks at me as pushes the button to the elevator.

**Tegan POV:**

"So tell me a little bit about yourself," I say to Sara, as we wait for our dinner to arrive.

"What do you want to know?"

I think for a moment, "Where are you from?"

"I've always lived here, I love it too much to move away."

"Yeah, Montreal sure is a wonderful place. Do you spend all of your time at the fire house, or do you do other things on the side?"

"I'd say I spend about 45% of my time at the fire house. In my free time I read a lot and I play music a lot too."

"What do you play?"

"Guitar and piano," she tells me.

"No way, so do I."

"Really? You should totally play for me sometime," she suggests. "What is it that you do, Tegan?"

"Well, I own a music store and I also work at a record label."

"Wow, that's awesome. Quiet the interest in music, huh?"

"Oh yeah, definitely. That's basically all I do," I admit. Sara and I keep a fluid conversation through dinner; she told me why she became a paramedic and everything that got her to where she is today. She was a little hesitant to open up at first but after a couple minutes she let her words flow freely. Sara also got me to tell her a lot of things, a lot about my passion for music and any goals I have yet to achieve.

The waiter comes over and puts the check on the table, I instantly reach for it. "Tegan, no, I'm paying," Sara protests.

"No way, I wouldn't have it. I asked you out, you planned it, and I'm paying. Okay," I tell her as I slip money into the folder.

"Fine, but I'm paying for the movie tickets," she commands.

"If you insist," I say as we scoot out of our booth at the restaurant.

I open the door for Sara as we get out to her car. "Such a sweetheart," she complements me.

"I try," I joke as I close the door after checking to see she was in.

"So what are we seeing," I ask as we get in line for our tickets.

"Your choice," she states.

"Well, let's see," I say, scanning the movie titles, "How about that one," I ask as I point to a horror movie.

"What, so I can jump in your lap when something pops out at us," she asks, already on to my plan.

"Damn, you got me." Sara giggles, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "You're too adorable," I tell her honestly.

"You, Tegan Quin, are a smooth talker," she says making her way to the register. "Two tickets to the scariest movie you have," she tells the lady at the booth.

"I thought you were on to my plan," I say curiously.

"Just because I'm onto you doesn't mean I'm against it," She confesses after taking the tickets from the lady.

I laugh at how honest she is, "You're just as bad as me."

"Nah, I'm probably worse," she tells me with a wink.

I laugh and shake my head, what did I get myself into? Sara and I stop at concessions and grab a drink to share and some snacks. We get into the theater early enough to get a spot in the very back row. After twenty minutes, the movie about to start, the theater was still half empty; the perfect amount of privacy for a date at the movies.

Ten minutes into the movie, Sara entangles our hands together over the shared arm rest. I smile to myself than lean into her, "Will holding my hand be enough until a scary part comes and you can sit in my lap," I ask mischievously.

Sara tries to stifle her laugh, "I guess we'll find out," she whispers back, turning towards me.

"I guess we will," I respond in the sexiest growl I can summon as I turn to her, revealing my grin.

Sara detaches our hands, using her newly freed hand to pull me in closer by my neck. I let Sara take the lead in this, I follow her actions, slowly closing the gap between our mouths. Her eyes shift from my eyes to my lips, then back up too my eyes once more before she attaches our lips. If I could live in one moment for the rest of my life, I'd choose this one. I don't feel someone's lips against mine, I don't feel someone else's tongue wrestle for power with mine; I feel Sara. I feel her lips, I feel her tongue, I feel her. I wrap my arm around the small of her back and pull her body to mine. Sara smiles into our kiss once most of our torsos are touching, I pull away before I stifle a giggle, biting my bottom lip. We both go back to watching the movie, neither of us able to keep the goofy grins off of our faces.

Ten minutes later, Sara is turned towards me with her hand next to her face, blocking the view of the screen. "Hey, Tegan?"

"Yeah Sara?"

"Would you it be okay if we didn't finish this movie. In case you couldn't tell I'm really fucking scared right now," she tells me, clearly embarrassed for asking.

I stand up and take her hand, "Not at all," I say to her.

"We can do something else if you want, it's only 9:30."

I shake my head as we walk out of the theatre, "Oh wait, I really want to do something but you have to trust me a hundred percent," I say eagerly. Sara gives me a nervous look, "I promise I won't let a single thing happen to you."

"Okay, let's do it," She agrees with a smile.

**Sara POV:**

Fifteen minutes later, Tegan tells me to park in front of her apartment building. "Stay right here, I'll be right back, okay?" I nod before she runs off into the building. After two minutes of me pondering what Tegan could be up to, I see her exit the building holding two objects in her hands. Once in the light, I see what she's holding, two motorcycle helmets.

She motions for me to get out of the car, I obey her requests and walk towards her. "So are you trusting me," she asks.

"I'm trying to," I admit.

"It'll be fun, I promise, you won't regret it."

"Swear you won't try anything with me on it," I sternly command.

"Cross my heart and hope to die," she replies with her gummy smile.

"Alright, I'm trusting you."

Tegan cheers and hold the helmets up, "Okay pick one." I laugh looking at the choices, an all-black one and a rainbow- colored one.

I grab the black one from her hand, "I really want to see you in a rainbow motorcycle helmet."

Tegan laughs as we both put on our helmets, "You look pretty damn good in a helmet. Oh I almost forgot, here," she remembers, taking the leather jacket from under her arm, "Here, turn around."

Tegan slides the jacket up my arms, it fits perfectly. "How badass do I look," I ask, turning around with a poker face on.

"You look sexy decked out in bike gear," Tegan flirts. "Oh, hold on," she says once again, this time she runs up to a car and unlocks it, pulling something out of the back. "I think these will fit," she tells me, returning with a shoebox, she opens it to reveal black boots. I replace my shoes with her boots and stand up to show off my outfit. "Fantastic, now we're matching and ready to go."

Tegan pats the back end of the seat behind her, motioning for me to get on. I carefully swing my leg over and scoot closer to Tegan. Tegan reaches back, taking my hands to put them around her waist. "Are you ready?"

I lean on her back and hold on tighter, "Let's do it," I say trying to sound less frightened than I am. Tegan revs the engine and pulls into the street. This is actually pretty cool, it feels so freeing to be on a motorcycle.

"How you doing back there," Tegan calls back to me.

"I actually like this."

"Good, I'm glad." I enjoy the calming growl of the engine as we ride. Being on a motorcycle is totally different than being in a car, it's a whole new perspective. Tegan drives us around the city for a little while, ensuring to pass the most interesting places before heading back to her apartment.

"Thanks Tegan, that was really awesome," I say, stripping myself of her jacket and boots, replacing them with my shoes.

"Anytime," she replies with a smile, taking the shoes back to the truck of her car. "Mother fucker, what was that? Jesus that hurt!"

"What's wrong," I ask once I get to her side. Tegan moves her arm out of the shadow and into the light, showing the deep laceration on her forearm. "Oh damn, come with me," I command taking her hand and walking us to my car. "Shit, my first aid kits at my house. Alright," I grab an old shirt from my trunk and tie it tightly around Tegans arm, "Get in the car, I'll take you to my house and get it cleaned for you."

"No, Sara, I'll be fine."

"Get in my car," I tell her, forcing her to follow my directions.

Five minutes later we arrive at my house. "Stay here," I say while I walk into my family room and grab the first aid kit. I pull of the now red shirt and put her arm under the sink. "This may burn," I warn as the water hits it. Tegan flinches at the pain, "Sorry."

"You're fine."

"I wash out her cut with hydrogen peroxide and tell her to sit up on the counter. "So you're gonna need stitches," I say hesitantly.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, you have three options though. One, I take you to the emergency room and they can do it. Two, I can do it without painkillers and you can deal with the pain, which you'll probably pass out from. Or three- I can give you painkillers to handle the pain, but you'd have to stay the night."

"Painkillers, definitely you with painkillers."

I laugh at how easily she answered the question, "Thought so," I say grabbing the medication from the box of medical supplies. I grab her a glass of water and hand her two pills, "Take these. They may make you dizzy or act funny, so be prepared."

She swallows the pills and laughs, "Sorry for anything I do in advanced then. We both know how I get with you when I'm not in a normal state of consciousness."

I giggle, knowing exactly how she is then, "Well, maybe you'll ask me on another date," I say cheekily.

"I'd do that either way," she says with even more bravery.

I let the medication set in before I begin treating her wound. It takes me about twenty minutes of trying not to hurt Tegan and telling her she has to be still for me to finish her stiches. "Alright, now I just have to wrap it."

I turn to grab the gauze from the kit behind me and I feel Tegan's toes pinch my butt, "Tegan!"

"Sorry," she says mischievously, "You just have a nice butt."

"Oh do I," I tease, standing between her legs with my hands on her thighs.

"You most certainly do," she says, sounding as if she is out of her cloudy medication haze.

For the second time tonight, I kiss Tegan's lips. Kissing Tegan is so refreshing, I feel her kisses all over my body, I feel it in my bones. Tegan pulls my body into her with her legs. I run my hands from her back to her thighs, letting them linger on her butt and thighs, grabbing at every inch of flesh my hands can find. I break our kiss just to begin a trail of kisses down her neck, forcing a load moan from her throat.

I break the kiss once again, cutting myself off, "Let's get you to bed."

"What? I'm not even tired."

"Well, then you can watch a movie," I tell her while I pull her off the counter, leading her to the family room.

"Fine but you have to watch it with me," she bargains.

"Okay, pick a movie out a while. I'm going to go get blankets and pillows."

I return to Tegan after grabbing blankets and pillows and changing to find her on the floor with three movies in front of her, "You have a lot of movies about firefighters," she points out.

"Well, I am a firefighter, what would you expect," I reply setting up our sleeping space for the night.

"Wait, I thought you were just a paramedic," Tegan questions.

"Nope, I'm both."

"So you have turnout gear?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Turnout gear is so sexy," she admits.

I laugh at Tegan's silliness. "I guess I'll have to wear it for you sometime then," I tease her.

**Tegan POV:**

Sara's teasing is too good for me, her sentence not even finished before I'm imagining her in her gear. The light effects of the painkillers still inside me help with the images, Sara in her turnout pants in a tshirt, with her sweat glistening on her face, making the ash wet and dark. I imagine her pulling a hose line off of an engine, spraying the flames with the water. The visuals making me wetter than the flames I imagined her spraying. I break away from the daydreaming I was sucked into and throw in one of the movies centered on firefighters. "I know nothing about firefighting so be prepared for all of my questions," I warn her before the movie starts.

"What'd you put in?"

"Ladder 49."

"I love Ladder 49, fantastic movie. Have you seen it before?"

"Nope, what's it about?"

"It's kinda weird to explain since it's basically half flashbacks, half in the future, but it's about a city firefighter in Baltimore, Maryland. And I might cry, just warning you now."

We settle into a silence as the movie begins. I try to avoid asking Sara questions but I'm kinda lost right now. "What is that noise?"

"On the oxygen bottles we carry on our backs, there is a sensor, if the firefighter stays still for fifteen seconds an alarm goes off in case they are stuck or in danger," she explains, her eyes still trained on the screen.

"Oh," I respond, that would make sense. After about five minutes of continuing the movie I start to feel dizzy. "Sara," I speak up, resting my head on the back of the couch.

"What's wrong," she turns, clearly concerned by my tone.

"I just got really dizzy, I feel sick."

"Hold on," she tells me as she gets up and runs to her kitchen. She returns with her first aid kit again and a trash can. "If you need to throw up, do it in here. Let me see your arm," she takes my wrapped arm and examines the gauze for any signs of blood soaking through. "No blood. Look at me," she instructs, using a little light to check my pupils, "Pupils are equally reactive. I'm gonna take your blood pressure." She pulls out the blood pressure cuff and a blue stethoscope, wrapping the cuff around my arm. She deflates the cuff after she finished, "Do you know what your blood pressure usually is?"

I think for a second, "About 116 over 70."

Sara nods and insists on taking my pulse and counting my reparations before she drops the subject. "On a scale one to ten, one being no pain and ten being the worst pain you could imagine, how is your arm?"

"Right now, I'd say a seven."

"So it's worse than it was earlier?"

"Yes."

"Okay, the painkillers are just wearing off then. I can give you some ibuprofen if you'd like."

"Will that help with the dizziness?"

"How dizzy are you feeling?"

"Like I just spin around in a wheelie chair for five minutes,"

"I'll give you what I gave you earlier then," she tells me, pulling out a bottle of pills from her kit, "Here, take these."

"Thanks Sara," I say as I finish swallowing the pills.

"No problem, you are going to be a little hazier this time. Come sit next to me so I can watch you."

I move next to her and take the trash can with me. "How long will it take to kick in?"

"Any minute now, here, lay down," she places a pillow on her lap and pats it. I follow her instruction and lay on my side with my head in her lap.

"You're such a good caretaker," I tell her, feeling the medication take it's affect.

"Well, I would hope so," she says through her giggles.

"Hey Sara," I say with the heaviness behind my voice, telling me I'm tired.

"Hmm?"

I shake the heaviness away, "Can you play with my hair?"

"Sure Tegan," she complies with sweetness only she has.

Sara's hands slightly tangle in my hair and I relax, letting the remaining pain slip away into thin air. I continue watching the movie, trying not to fall asleep on this memory of us. Halfway into the movie I sit up and scratch my head, "What are you doing," Sara questions.

"I'm getting up so you can go to bed when you want."

"What?"

"When you want to go to bed, you won't have to wake me."

"Tegan, must you be so difficult," she asks as she pulls me back down into a laying position. Sara puts her foot rest up, getting more comfortable in the process.

"You're gonna sleep here with me?"

Sara looks up and smile, "Tegan, watch the movie and go to sleep."

I smile back at her, she's so adorable. I gently nuzzle my head into my pillow, trying not to make it awkward by pushing my head into her crotch. I settle my eyes on the tv as her hands go back to my hair. Her hands somehow relax my entire body and before I even realize it, I'm drifting off to sleep, etching this perfect night into my mind.


End file.
